


Tea For Two and Two For Tea

by mockingjaybee



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: I suck at tagging, Learning to Make Tea, M/M, Oral Sex, Ron's Mum Helps Out, Teddy is Nervous, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wants to be Ron’s everything, so when Ron says they are going over to his mum’s house for tea, Teddy sees it as a test, and he’s going to pass it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two and Two For Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaofAza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaofAza/gifts).



> written because @annaofaza wrote me a lovely legend fic, and i wrote this for her. iwhile chatting with her i had this idea of Teddy wanting to make Ron the perfect cuppa, and having Ron's mum show him how too. 
> 
> not betaed or brit-picked. if you spot something, please let me know!

When Ron grunts at him that they are to go over to his mum’s for tea and cake, Teddy can’t help but smile. A rare true smile, not the one that makes him look mad as a hatter, but one filled with warmth. Ron even catches it for a minute, and gives Teddy a smile small in return. 

This is _huge_ , being invited to the Kray’s home, and by his lover/boss’ mum to boot. It means he’s trustworthy, well, that Ron trusts him, not so sure about Reggie. You can never really tell where you stand with _that_ twin. With Ron, you know where you stand, and even though you could be knocked back at any moment, you know what you mean to the man. Teddy likes that. He knows he’s above Leslie, and the other boys, that he’s Ron’s favourite. Ron would never hurt him. 

Unless they’re in bed, and Ron does want to hurt him, see how far he can bend before he breaks, to see if he can handle Ron burning words into his arse with out crying, and he fucking loves it. He’s Ron's god damn it. And Ron, most certainly, is _his_. 

So when he mentioned he wouldn’t mind making the older bloke a proper cuppa, hard to do out here in the caravan, he’s told the next morning to dress nice, they’re visiting someone very special. Ron’s told him all about their mum, a legend in her own right, and Teddy so badly doesn’t want to cock this up. 

So he dresses smart, a suit, and Ron grunts and pinches his arse in approval. Teddy lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and laughs, and it’s that insane laugh he can’t help, but he does, the nerves are getting to him, and wouldn’t mind one of those pills they’ve given Ron to take when he gets out of control. Not the everyday ones (which he has no problem getting Ron to take, an offer of a blowie helps) but, a quaalude or two would be quite lovely, thanks. He snatches up three, just in case Ron get’s out of sorts, because honestly, you never really know, and he’s mood is a little off, and that worries Teddy. 

It’s a shorter ride to the East End than he thought it would be, it’s not like he hasn’t done this before, but there doesn’t seem to be any of the normal London traffic, so he feels close to panic as a large hand squeezes his, and he turns to see those eyes staring at him, _into him_ , and Ron grumbles out, “You’ll do alight, yeah? Mum just wan’s ta meet you, proper like. Maybe give ya some tips.” And just as quick, Ron leans over and gives Teddy a kiss on his cheek, and he can feel his face burning. Ron never does that. _Ever_. He should feel proud, but now he’s just more worried. 

They walk up the stairs, Ron never letting go of his hand, and Ron’s mum, (Violet), is already at the thresh hold, waving and grinning like a fool, so happy to see her son, and his _friend_. They make their way into the small flat, and the smell of of baking, some sort of cake, hummingbird maybe, fills the air, and Teddy relaxes slightly. Ron’s father is gone, so there’s no worries there, but Ron just sets himself on the main chair, and waits. He looks up at Teddy, who knows he looks gobsmacked, and moves his head towards the little kitchen, and oh, _oh_ , the tea, right. 

“Do you need any help, Ma’am?” Teddy asks softly, knowing the answer already, but it’s still polite to ask. He takes off his coat and it’s it on the hanger near the chair, and walks over to her, rolling up his sleeves. Always best to be ready, right?

“Oh, that would be lovely dear! I’ve just put the kettle on, I was hoping you’d help me with the tea, hrm?” Violet asks, pulling the cake out of the over and pouring some sort of glaze over it quickly, “Ron prefers his strong, ya see? Wif two sugars and no milk, there's a good lad.” She looks over at him and smiles kindly, ready to step in and show him how it’s done, in case he cocks it up. 

The kettles starts whistling, and he notices there are no bags. Well, alright, loose leaf it is then. He pinches and stuffs what he thinks is the right amount into the strainer, and drops it into the pot, and waits. He doesn’t know how long it should steep, but, at least three minutes, right?

“Ron dear, tea should be ready in five minutes!” Violet yells out, while Ron is reading the papers, and he hears the man’s gruff voice sound softer, “Thanks mum.”

Five minutes? Ok, so the tea should steep for four, that gives him plenty of time to get the sugar in and have a plate set up for Ron. Teddy feels Violet just over his shoulder watching, patting his back, and mummers out, “Yes love, just like that,” when he picks up the strainer to place of the little cup, and pours. It smells heavenly, and dark, but not bitter. He quickly drops in two sugars and stirs, adding the tea to the little tray Ron’s mum has set up. She whisks out of the kitchen, handing the tray to Ron, messing up his hair, kissing his forehead. 

He was never nervous when he was sent to collect money, he was never nervous when Ron would jump on stage and make a complete arse out of himself, but, Teddy is now, and he can feel himself shaking, because if he fucked this one up, that’s him done. 

He watches as Ron takes a sip, groans slightly, and he must be smiling, Teddy hasn’t left the kitchen area, but Violet is saying, “Your Teddy made that dear, perfect on the first go! You should keep him ‘round, yeah?”

Teddy smiles, the mad one, the one that scares people, and walks out to the living area, and look only at Ron, who has an odd smirk on his face, “Yeah, mum, I think.. I will.” And Ron starts in on his cake, not speaking, but completely focused on eating. 

He passed. He knows how to bring Ron down from anything now, and the power he feels from it is slightly overwhelming, but welcomed. He vaguely remembers asking Ron if he can take a seat, and Ron nods once, and he does, closer to Ron than he normally would, but he feels drunk. Violet is placing a slice of cake and his own cup of milk tea (and he doesn’t want to know how she knows how he likes his tea, one sugar and milk) and starts to eat in comfortable silence. Right before he takes his first bite of mouth watering cake, he feels Ron grab his knee and squeeze, he looks over sharply, and Ron is grinning, almost, it’s more of what someone who is learning how to smile would grin, and he smiles back, and he tucks in. 

They finish their food, and Violet asks how Ron is doing, really, and Teddy answers for him, saying he’s fine, better than, yes, keeping up on his meds, and when she asks about Reggie, Ron frowns, and Teddy answers that Reggie is lovely, aces even, found himself a girl, didn’t you know?

Ron nods along, and asks if he could stay there the night, too long of a trip back out to the camper and all. 

“I’ve made you up a bed dear, Teddy can stay with you as well, if you like?” Violet answers, with a knowing smile. It’s not mean, not a hint of fear or repuslstion in her voice. Teddy holds his breathe, because Ron rarely ever asks Teddy to stay, and if he _does_ it’s on the floor of the little caravan. 

“We’d like that,” Ron answers for the both of them, and Teddy feels himself sagging in relief, “very much, thanks mum.”

“I’ll start dinner then, shall I? Leave you boys be for now.” And she’s off in her own little world. 

With out any warning, Ron grabs Teddy’s hand, and drags him to the back bedroom. There’s two beds in there, but only one is made up, and oh, ok. Ron’s on him before the door is even shut, kissing him harshly, and Teddy is kissing back, just as harsh, as hungry as Ron’s is, full of teeth, and Ron’s large hands on are his hips, he can feel the finger tips through his clothes, hard enough to leave bruises, and yes, yes this is the Ron he knows best. Ron breaks the kiss with a hard bite to his lower lip, and Teddy can’t breathe. He watching Ron take his trousers and pants off, well, pushed down enough so the older man’s cock bobs out, thick and heavy, already leaking precome. The foreskin has retracked a bit, showing off the near purple cockhead, and Teddy falls to his knees, and opens his mouth, wide. He knows how this goes, and he fucking loves it. The feeling of Ron’s hands in his hair, his face, and Ron shoves his dick inside Teddy’s eager mouth, all the way down to the root in one go. He’s not huge, but just enough that Teddy had to learn how to do this with out gagging. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks, hard, and Ron grunts above him, “You did well today, let’s see if you can do better.” And Ron’s face fucking him, barely giving him time to breath, and his eyes well up, but Teddy knows Ron loves this part. He grabs onto Ron’s arse to steady himself, and keeps sucking, softly moaning, because fuck is he doesn’t love it too. The way his voice will sound ruined and cracked for the rest of the day. Ron tightens his grip, his warning to Teddy that he’s about to come, and Teddy braces himself and feels Ron’s cock twitch in his mouth, and with a soft moan above him, his mouth starts filling with the salty, bitter taste, and he swallows every last drop. Ron fucks into his mouth two more times before his pulls his cock out, with a loud pop, and Teddy just smiles up at him, eyes bright, and then smirks. 

“You cheeky fucker, you ain’t gettin’ any right now, dinner will be ready soon, but weren’t you the good boy for me, hrm?” Ron nearly fucking coos at him, “You ain’t gettin’ off now, so calm down.”

Fuck, Teddy’s so hard he can’t think straight, the smell of sex and Ron’s musky earthy scent mixed in is almost too much, but he tries to collect himself, but _Christ_ this is just cruel. He stands up, breathing deeply and nodding. 

“‘Sides love, we’ve got all night, let’s not waste it.” And Ron tries to wink, and leaves.

For Ron, Teddy thinks, that’s almost like saying ‘I love you’, and that’s good enough for him, and always will be. He’ll follow Ron to almost certain death, and dinner with his mum and possibly Reggie and Frances is basically that. Ron will spend the night teasing him, and he’ll slip one of Ron’s normal pills into the man’s drink when he isn’t looking. But that’s fine, he knew what he signed up for. 

He’s Ron’s favourite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! kudos and comments make me squeal in public! no really, they do, and i'm fine with it, more than fine. :D
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ /mockingjaybeevicious


End file.
